Beneath A Silver Moon
by Vitani1643
Summary: Sometimes, life isn't always what you expect. Especially when you're best friends are Vampires, and you learn that your family has some distant cousins... Embry/OC, set during Twilight slight Xover from Blood and Chocolate


Beneath a Silver Moon

Chapter 1: What?

There were many questions that ran through my mind as i stepped on the plane headed for who knows where, and who really cares. All i knew is that i was getting out of there. Away from the idiocy of my 'family'. There wasn't much else i could do but go to the states. It's the only place i could go that they wouldn't come looking for me.

I didn't want to be that old mans wife. I didn't want to 'carry on the legacy of my family'. And most of all, i didn't want to hurt my brothers. My cousins. My mum. I knew that leaving would hurt them enough, but not as bad as me killing myself, or just killing him. Not that i probably could, the man was far older and more experienced in fighting than i was.

So there i was. sitting on a plane headed for the states. I think they were touching down in Seattle, and when that happened, i would find out what i was to do from there. The flight attendant eyed me oddly as i closed the window blind, and settled in for a long plane ride.

I hated flying.

Almost as much as i hated living in Romania, but i would rather be here on this damned thing, which i had no clue how they got this huge thing UP here in the sky in the first place, than there about to marry a guy i practically LOATHED.

It was 5 hours into the flight and we had just flew over the international date line. that was it. I was free. My family was forbidden to cross in large numbers over the imaginary boundary.

I was FREE.

i had a small moment of partying in my head, a few mental fistfuls of confetti, the blaring screech of a noisemaker. One of those piñatas were broken as well, sending a wave of calm through my body rather than sweet treats.

A thought of whew i was going to stay crossed my mind briefly, and i decided to call in a favor i still had to use up with someone near where the plane was letting i picked the phone from the back of the seat in front of me, and dialed the number of an old friend. After a few rings, the other line picked up, and i voice i did not recognize answered:

"Hello?" it asked slightly wary, and more than a little cautious.

"Yes, i was wondering if i could speak with the head of the household. It's very important." I set my game face in place. I didn't want to scare the person on the other line any more than it seemed they already were. I don't think i was doing that great of a job...

There was a moment of silence, and a calming voice came over the phone. I instantly knew who it was.

"Old friend. It's been AGES. How are you?" I asked it as soon as i heard breathing on the other end.

"Oh, I've been better, but I cannot bring myself to complain. How have you been?" he asked, i could see him now. leaning back in his favourite chair, possibly with some sort of file in his hands.

"Same could be said here. Look, the reason for my call is that-"

"I know why you called. The question is when."

that was one thing i could rely on him for. to get right to the point without dallying around small talk and formalities.

"About 3 hours. Can you be there?" I asked, taking a sip of the coke a stewardess had brought while i was unawares.

"Of course. Anything for a friend. The whole family will be there. I'm sure you are eager to see my wife again, am i not correct?" There was a slight chuckle in his words, and he was right. i had missed her dreadfully.

I gave out a short laugh, and a hum in agreement. "I look forward to our reunion," i looked deep into my drink, reflecting off of it familiar acid eyes, and honey hair, darkened by the rich colour of the liquid. Never the less, there were other things i saw: 3 people unknown to me standing around an all to familiar room, all staring at the person i was talking to at that exact moment.

"As do i, Goodbye Vitani." he said, and i saw the drink representation hang up and turn to his fellows.

"Good bye, Carlisle."


End file.
